


Putting on a Show

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: For Bottom!Robert Week. Day Three: Topping from the bottom.Aaron and Robert decide to make a video.





	Putting on a Show

He’s a king like this. Fucking King of the World.  He blows air onto his face to cool down and pushes his knuckles down into the mattress and leans forward solely to hear Aaron groan again and cry out a word that would sound a lot like ‘please’ if he wasn’t losing his mind half way through. His skin ripples with every half-bounce. It’s heaven. Robert’s astride him, hips bucking and rocking, Aaron filling him up, fingernails digging white from his freckled thighs. He’s started breathing through his teeth, opening his eyes now and again – to check they’re both still alive, maybe? He looks wild. And Robert loves it. Leans in to taste the feral in him.  

His mouth breaks away first, the intensity of it all, his head winding free, throat exposed. There’s a breathless laugh in their somewhere, under the forehead scrunched and the noises he doesn’t want to make but does anyway. Robert watches as Aaron’s eyes catch sight of something and there’s a definite shift in thought. In purpose His hands move around Robert’s spine, stroking at the fine hair. And then attach to his ass. Pulls him in closer.

 _Oh that’s how it is_ , Robert thinks, the smirk pressed into the next kiss.

He’s remembered the camera.

It had started silly, downstairs on the sofa. The video function, a stupid filter. A couple of drinks. A kiss on camera that got more heated, slower, breathy – all spurred by the thought of it being recorded.

Afterwards, once Robert had removed Aaron’s t-shirt, phone still in hand, he flicked through the apps to watch the little film they’d made.

“Oh put it away,” Aaron said, shoving him on the shoulder. “You’re not going to watch it? How vain are you?”

It wasn’t the first time they’d filmed themselves sharing a kiss, but usually those ones were PG friendly, a cheek-kiss selfie. This one you could see Aaron’s tongue, could hear Robert grunting.

“We look good together,” Robert said, showing him the screen. “You know it.”

Aaron said nothing, which was as close as Robert was going to get to an agreement that he was right.

“What are you going to do with the video?”

“Do you want me to delete it?”

Aaron put his hand over Robert’s and shook his head.

Their eyes met for once shuddering moment and Robert grinned, leaned to kiss him again, chaste this time. “Okay.”

Aaron took the phone off him, stared at the paused still of them kissing and then pressed record for a new movie. He aimed the phone at Robert, wide with a grin as he teased him, putting on a voice. “Go on then. The camera loves you, darling!”

Robert shoved back, just as playful, and began unbuttoning his shirt and humming a stripper tune. Aaron turned the phone around and shook his head into the camera. “Can you believe I married that?”

“What are we doing this for? Give it here. It’s my phone. I don’t need videos of _me_ stripping.”

“Well you say that…I’ve seen you flirting with yourself in the mirror.”

“Really funny.”

Aaron chucked him the phone and he stopped the recording. Robert’s idle fantasies about recording them in bed together seemed like just a pipe dream again. He began thumbing the smooth skin of Aaron’s shoulders, content enough to just sit there looking at him, committing him to memory instead.

“I really missed you last weekend,” Aaron said, a sudden and soft sadness throbbing through his voice. Robert had needed to go to Germany for a few days to sort out a problem they had with some of the newer trucks. It had felt like a long couple of days apart.

“Me too,” Robert said, the pad of his thumb touching Aaron’s bottom lip.

“I went through my phone,” Aaron said, eye contact absent. He fidgeted with his hands together and left Robert to fill in the gaps in his sentences. “I found photos we took…. _photo_ photos….”

“Oh.” Robert shifted on the sofa, feeling his cock swelling uncomfortably in his jeans.

“From when you were…when we first started….” Aaron said. He looked away, almost guilty. “I should’ve deleted them at the time in case…but I didn’t want to…”

“What were they like? The photos?” His hands rubbed at Aaron’s legs as if to encourage him. Aaron wasn’t shy, not like people thought he was anyway. Not for him. Not once he was comfortable. He’d taken Robert by surprise enough times.

“Good. They were good.”

Robert doesn’t remember the content of these photos, the ones on Aaron’s phone. He was never brave enough to keep the photos he took on his own phone. He’d definitely remembered taking one, one when he was sat at the foot of his old bed in Home Farm and Aaron was spent, cum across his belly and hand around his cock. He’d held onto that one for a few days until the risk seemed too great. There was one of Aaron sleeping too, one that was even harder to delete.

“Your dick pics mostly,” Aaron said, smirking. But then the humour subsided and he looked shy again, thumbs fighting each other in his lip. “Maybe we need something for the next time you go away…”

“What do you mean?”  He thought he knew, but he wanted Aaron to make the call. He thought he might just come there and then to hear it out loud.

“I mean…”

Aaron took the phone back into his hands and hit record before passing it to Robert. He unbuttoned his jeans (the camera focus trembled) and then the screen was filled with the outline of Aaron’s hardened cock in his underwear.

“You wanna film us upstairs?”    

Now they were upstairs, movie masterpiece almost in the can. Robert unbearably close, Aaron even closer. _Not yet, not yet, not yet_ , Robert tells him and stays oh-so-still and jerks himself off with one hand, that clench of muscles around Aaron’s cock making his heart stop until he can just summon that final rhythm needed to get Aaron off and collapse on top of him.

He kisses Aaron on his damp forehead and rolls out beside him, reaching to stop and save the video. The thumbnail is one of them mid-act, their mouths almost meeting, an arch of Aaron’s body underneath. Aaron tries to push the screen away, embarrassed by the expression frozen on his face on the still.

“Hey,” Robert says. “You look amazing.”

Aaron tuts dismissively.

“You do.”

Aaron kisses him quickly on the mouth and Robert thinks it’s his signal to shut up until Aaron presses in close. “You better send it to me,” he says.  


End file.
